Double Edged
Attack Jump Player 2 (Primary Keys) Movement Attack Jump |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Carl Trelfa Music Lee Nicklen |special= }} Double Edged is an adventure-multiplayer game released on June 22, 2009. The player is a Spartan soldier who walks through levels while attacking enemies. ---- Controls Player 1 Arrow keys - Move < (comma key) - Attack > (period key) - Jump Player 2 A W S D - Move G''' - Attack '''H - Jump Levels Stage 1-1 It's the first level so it's easy, just go around hitting enemy soldiers with your sword. Stage 1-2 This level gets a little harder and also introduces the games first boss Midas, defeat him by throwing gold statues at him and a new weapon the Axe. Stage 1-3 This level introduces a couple things like spikes and tigers and also gets harder. Stage 1-4 This level might be short because the boss is the Colossus of Rhodes but you can only see it's legs,to defeat it hit the back of it's feet,enemy soldiers will also fall out to fight your soldier. Stage 2-1 It starts off in new scenario,find some Tigers find some enemy's but if your soldier walk farther it will find a new enemy the Lizard men who are wielding Tridents. Stage 2-2 This level introduces a new powerful and deadly weapon the Hammer,and the third boss the Minotaur,avoid his charges and hit him when his horns get stuck in the wall. Stage 2-3 This level does not start out easy it introduces the bow which is a strong weapon,so when your soldier defeats the archers pick up the bow you will need it. Stage 2-4 This level introduces the Earl of Hecate a enemy which can turn your soldier into a chicken which it did to the Lizard men,and the boss for this level is Hercules who is small but powerful he is able to pick your soldier up and throw you,the hammer is a good weapon for fighting him.When He Runs at you jump it will help you out. Stage 3-1 There's a new scenario but it's hard when you start some enemy soldiers have gotten hold of the Lion hammer a powerful weapon only available in this level and if your soldier walk's farther it will find the skeletons of dead soldiers coming to fight your soldier these will be your enemy's throughout the level. Stage 3-2 The only weapon now is your sword.You'll encounter Medusa here (hinted by the stone statues). Enemies The soldier will have to fight many different types of enemies to progress through the game. *'Enemy Soldier' - These soldiers come in large numbers usually and are easy to kill with two hits of the sword. They have a black tassel. *'[[Enemy Commander']] - There is usually one but the largest number they come in is three they are stronger than the soldier and take three hits to kill. They have complex helmets and thick red tassels *'Gladiator' - Muscular in size, they have the ability to pick up the soldier and toss him to the ground. *'Lizards' - These guys are green and have two attacks,attacking with their trident,attacking with their tongues they will use this usually when they have no weapon,and if they lose their trident they will not pick up another weapon. *'Red Lizard Man' - These Lizard men are faster then other Lizard man but have the same attacks and are almost identical to the other Lizard man. *'Earl of Hecate' - Really their only weapon is to turn your soldier into a chicken or rise the skeletons that you just defeated,they take three or five hits to kill and when you hit them they will disappear and reappear somewhere else on the screen. *'Skeletons' - Skeletons are enemies you fight from level 3-1 to 3-4 they may come with a helmet,or a sword' but if they have no weapon they will fight with there fist's,they take allot of hits to kill with a sword. Bosses A boss fight comes every other level,they are marked as a skull or a tiny thin circle around a level circle on the map. *'Midas: The King with the Gold Touch' - He is the first boss, and the player knows when they are getting closer when they find gold statues. When they fight him, they shouldn't get too close or he will turn them into gold. If they are turned to gold, the player's health will slowly go down, and they will have to rapidly press the left and right buttons to become normal again. The only way to harm Midas is to throw the golden statues at him, because any melee attacks will result in the player being turned to gold. *'Colossus of Rhodes' - It is so tall, that the player can only see it's feet. To defeat it, run and hit the back of it's heel until a piece of metal is destroyed. When it's heel is hit, the Colossus's health will go down. Once the piece of metal is destroyed, Enemy Soldiers will come out. Once both heels are defeated, and Talos's health is all the way gone, he will fall over. *'Minotaur' - It is possible to hit the Minotaur after it stops talking,but when it charges get out of it's way and avoid getting hit,when it's horns get stuck in the wall HIT IT with your sword,the hammer is a good weapon to fight the Minotaur with. *'Hercules: Son of Zeus' - He may look small but he is powerful,able to able to throw your soldier,able to pick your soldier up by the legs jump up in the air and slam him on the ground,the hammer again is good for fighting him.After your soldier hit's him a few times some Gladiators will come to fight your soldier. *'Medusa' - You know when your soldier is getting close to her because of the statue's but she is hard,with three attacks,able to shoot an arrow at your soldier with her bow,hit your soldier with her tale,turn your soldier to stone with her eye site,stay far away from her and throw statues. *'Behemoth' - He is the last boss in the game, when your soldier find's him he is trying to reach for the princess, defeat him by hitting his neck and when his head comes down jump and hit his eye, repeat this till his health is gone, and defend yourself from the skeletons that come to attack. *'Saytars' - Your soldier cannot kill these guys,but they run around fast and when you hit them coins or health (turkey or drumstick) they will drop usually coins,these guys will eventually run away. *'Spartan' - If you defeat the final boss (Behemoth) with two players you will be forced to fight both of your Spartans against eachother to decide who saves the captured mistress. Pickups *'Coins' - An easy way to earn points and they are every ware,when you defeat an enemy there usually drop a coin,when you throw a chest there is lots of coins,when you hit a dwarf they always drop a coin,there are no silver coins like in Twin Shot. *'Chest' - These chests when opened have lots of coins,and rarely there will be a turkey or a drum stick which will replenish your health,you can also throw this at enemy's. *'Mutton' - Drumsticks are very hard to find like the turkey but when to pick it up all your health will be replenished. *'Turkey' - This health item is easier to find then the drumstick but it will replenish half of your health. Interactive Objects Animals *'Stripes' - These animals can be used like a vehicle, just hit the jump button when your soldier is near the animal and your soldier will jump on the tiger. When you come to some enemys press the attack button to when close to them to jump over and kill them, the Tiger can not be killed and enemys can jump on it and attack your soldier with it. *'Chicken' - Your soldier can be turned in to a chicken when you face the Earl of Hecate, but strange enough, your soldier can also use them as a weapon. Press < when you come up close to them to use them as a weapon. Chickens also can not be killed. *'Wild Boar' - These animals cannot be killed, but can be picked up and thrown when stunned. Weapons *'Dagger' - This is your primary weapon. It can not be dropped, and if you lose your previous weapon this will always be in your hand. Every enemy you face will have this weapon as their primary weapon *'Sword' - You start off with this weapon at the start of every level, and some enemies will have this weapon too. *'Axe' - This weapon is a little stronger then the sword, and when you attack someone with it your soldier will stun them. *'Hammer' - This weapon is powerful! When you attack someone with it, the enemy will be stunned and knocked back towards the edge of the screen. It is good for fighting groups of enemies and bosses. *'Trident' - These are weapons that the Lizard Men attack with. *'Bow'n'arrow' - This is a powerful long range weapon, able to shoot arrows across the screen and it dishes out large amounts of damage. *'Lion Hammer' - Similar to the Hammer but stronger, the Lion Hammer only appears on level 3-1 but is strong against the skeletons you face. Hazards *'Spike pits' - These are really small pits with spikes in them. You get stunned if you fall into one. *'Moving spikes' - These spikes come up in two groups. The first group of spikes come up out of half of the holes, then when they retract, group two's spikes pertrude from the remaining holes. After group two retracts, the process repeats. Trivia *In level 3-2 there is a stone statue of one of the Angels from Twin Shot: *The Hammer is the same hammer used in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *In level 2-2 an enemy commander says "Stop...Hammer time!" and says "Can't Touch This..." when he dies, a reference to the song Can't Touch This by M.C. Hammer. This same quote was used by the Hammerhead Sharks in Mutiny when the player is defeated. *There is a glitch in stage 3-1, at the end, if the player has the lion hammer and near to him is a sword, the spartan can grab the sword and the the CLEAR screen will be showed, the lion hammer remains rolling in Mid-Air. Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Double Edged Category:Games Category:Adventure Games